fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Sugar Beats♡Pretty Cure Candy Rush!
Sugar Beats♡Pretty Cure Candy Rush! (シュガービート♡プリキュアキャンディラッシュ！) (Glitter Force Candy Rush!) is a Installment that is Made by Shiratori Makoto, Hoshimiya Hikari, Atsuiaka Nina and Izieme. Synposis Plot Main Characters The Cures Hora Kimiko (ホラきみ子) (Kira in Glitter Force Dub)/ (Glitter Lolipop in Glitter Force Dub) (キュアスワール) (CV: Ayumi Fujimura (JPN), Monica Rial (ENG)) - Leader of this team. A Happy-Go-Lucky, Curious, Upbeat and Optimistic Girl who loves the feeling of making candies. She has a dream of becoming a Famous Candy Maker. She has a Childhood Friend named Suppai. Her Family owns a Candy Shop. Her Alter Ego is (キュアスワール). The Sound of Harmony and Lolipops. Her theme color is light blue, blue and whte. Murasakino Sayaka (紫のさやか) (Savannah in Glitter Force Dub)/ (Glitter Gummy in Glitter Force Dub) (キュアガムス) (CV: Rie Kitagawa (JPN), Claudia Lentz (ENG)) - A Popular and Unique who has a beautiful smile. She loves to Make Music and Showing trust to her friends. Her Parents are famous musicians for their concert as she dreams of. Her Alter Ego is (キュアガムス). The Sound of Melody and Lavender Gummies. Her theme color is light purple, purple and white. Aihara Yume (愛相原夢) (Isabelle in Glitter Force Dub)/ (Glitter Starburst in Glitter Force Dub) (キュアフルーツ) (CV: Shiho Kikuchi (JPN), Christine Marie Cabanos (ENG)) - A Sweet girl who is super shy. When she meets Kimiko, she becames less shy and optimistic towards herself. She loves to make candies and sweets just like Kimiko does. Her Alter Ego is (キュアフルーツ). The Sound of Rhythm and Fruit Chews. Her theme color is light pink, pink and white. Akahina Shiori (赤ひな栞) (Danielle in Glitter Force Dub)/ (Glitter Mint in Glitter Force Dub) (キュアペパーミント) (CV: Makiko Ohmoto (JPN), Misty Lee (ENG)) - Sporty but Well-Known and Beautiful girl who is a study and sport master. She loves Christmas and seeing the peppermint, which will give her love. Her Alter Ego is (キュアペパーミント). The Sound of Symphony and Peppermints. Her theme color is light red, red and white. Shirokawa Haruhi (白革ハルヒ) (Nona in Glitter Force Dub)/ (Glitter Tea in Glitter Force Dub) (キュアティー) (CV: Mie Sonozaki (JPN), Erica Mendez (ENG)) - A Slightly tsundere girl who can be a little-off putting. She likes to think she is famous and can be rude, but a really kind girl who is insecure. Her mother is a Famous Model Star due to her dreams. Her Alter Ego is (キュアティー). The Sound of Muse and Green Tea Kitkats and Lime Candies. Her theme color is light green, green and white. Senritsu Suppai (旋律酸っぱい) (Mikayla in Glitter Force Dub)/ (キュアサワー) (Glitter Sour in Glitter Force Dub)/Nigaisan (Bitter Acid in Glitter Force Dub) (CV: Satomi Sato (JPN), Stephanie Sheh (ENG)) - An OC that is made by Izieme. A Shy and timid that is brainwashed by King Bitter. Under King Bitter. She is Nigaisan so she can fight against the cures. After being purified, she became less fearful and Unique who is the Student Council President as her dream to became a Artist. Her Alter Ego is . The Sound of Rythums and Sour Candy. Her theme color is light yellow, yellow and white. Sweet Kingdom Queen Candy - Loli - Strawberry - Orange - Villains King Bitter - The Series' Main Antagonist who conquers earth by himself Tasteless - The Series' Main Monsters who steal anyone's sweets and turning objects into a monster. Items 'Candy Palette -' 'Candy Decor -' 'Swirl Mallet -' Cure Swirl's Device Weapon. 'Gummous Tambourine -' Songs Gallery The Pretty Cures Cure Swirl Final.png|Cure Swirl Sweet Hora.png|Hora Kimiko Sailor Swirl.png|Cure Swirl's Final Pose Quite Quick.png|Cure Gummous IMG 1993.png|Murasakino Sayaka Sparkly Gummous.png|Cure Gummous' Final Pose Fruit Toot.png|Cure Fruit Cutie Fruity.png|Aihara Yume Fruity Patootie.png|Cure Fruit's Final Pose E01AB35A-1421-4F54-AB03-0410D1AA57ED.png|Cure Peppermint Woah_she’s_so_quick.png|Akahina Shiori 3AC344FD-FA02-463A-BDE7-9F37BAAF70C5.png|Cure Peppermint's Final Pose It’s tea time.png|Cure Tea A_Girly_2.png|Shirokawa Haruhi With_Love_Haruhi.png|Cure Tea's Final Pose Thick Line Sour.png|Cure Sour The Unthickened.png|Senritsu Suppai The Lemons of the Lemon Cure.png|Cure Sour's Final Pose Navbox Category:User:Pretty Cure Lover 4567 Category:User:AnimeGamer1 Category:Emmaleigh Belmont Category:Candy Themed Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:User:Maka Albarn-CureHoneyYukoOmori Category:Ichigo-chan~♥ Category:User:Ninadinacaliente Category:Sweets Themed Series Category:Happiness Themed Series Category:Music Themed Series Category:Love Themed Series